This invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical cord plug assembly for use in preventing the separation of joined electrical plug and electrical socket.
Electrical cord connector assemblies consisting of a male connector, or plug, and a female connector, or socket, are conventionally used in a multitude of industrial and household applications. Both male connectors and female connectors are connected to a discrete length of cord of cable to provide an electrical connection between appliances, tools, sources of power, etc.
The male connector portion of such an assembly has a pair of electrically-conductive prongs and sometimes a ground prong. The socket part of the assembly includes a housing with corresponding openings to receive the prongs of the male connector portion. The housing is provided with electrical contacts for establishing electrical connection between the electrical devices, tools, and the like.
One of the major problems with conventional electrical connector assemblies is inability to secure the male connector portion in the housing and prevent the plug from being disconnected from the socket housing. Conventional assemblies establish only frictional engagement between the plug and the socket; a pulling force applied to the cable can and oftentimes does, disengage the plug from the socket. The pulling force may be applied inadvertently when moving an electrical device beyond the extent of the interconnected electrical conduit. Alternatively, children or pets may unintentionally disconnect these electrical connections.
One of the industry responses to the problem was provision of a box-like enclosure that is adapted for positioning about the plug and socket connectors and restricting lateral movement of the plug and the socket connector members. The box has a hinged lid that is locked by a flap engaging within a slot formed in the wall of the box. However, such solution is not without problems, such as difficulty in manipulation, especially for people with limited dexterity, extra bulk added to the connectors and the like.
The present invention contemplates elimination of drawbacks associated with conventional solutions and provision of an electrical connector lock for use with electrical assemblies having a pronged male connector portion.